


Together we're gold.

by Iguessthisiswriting



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iguessthisiswriting/pseuds/Iguessthisiswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Ashlyn flying to DC, but also surrounding the whole Labbe situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together we're gold.

**Author's Note:**

> This may only be a one shot, but I might develop it into a multi chapter fic if people like it.   
> basically I am kinda fed up of people being rude to Ashlyn/Ali/Steph about who is dating who, so yeah. I know this sint great, it is late and I am annoyed

After an overnight flight, Ashlyn was strolling through the airport with her luggage on the lookout for her replacement keeper at the spirit.

Labbé had signed with the Spirit after the announcement of Ashlyn joining Orlando. Ash had been happy to see the signing, she knew that Labbé was a great goalkeeper and worthy of her national team call up at Canada. The two had spoken casually when Ali had been facetiming Ashlyn, and there was no beef between the two. If anything Ashlyn was pleased that Ali had such a good keeper behind her, for spirit would always have a special place in her heart. 

It had made perfect sense for her to contact Steph when she planned on surprising Ali on her day off. Well, she had spoken to Crystal about timings and such like, but decided it would be a lot easier to have Steph pick her up from the airport. Ali and Crystal hung out a lot, and Crystal couldn’t really sneak off to the airport to pick Ashlyn up. Steph, was able to mention in passing that one of her relatives was coming to DC, and therefore she would be heading to the airport in the early hours. 

Ashlyn had avoided baggage reclaim, and was now wandering around the arrival hall. Ashlyn had barely slept on the flight. She had had a game in the evening, showered and headed to the airport alone. She had hoped that nobody had seen her leave the pride game alone. Sure, she had been spotted in the airport, but by the time those pictures were out, Ash would already be with Ali, therefore not ruining the surprise. 

“Hey Ashlyn, over here” came the voice from the Canadian.

“Steph, yo thanks for coming out here to pick me up, I owe you” replied Ashlyn.

“Honestly its fine” yawned Steph, “let’s go get you your girl.”

Steph was visibly tired, dressed casually in her usual attire of a tank top and snap back. All she wanted to do was drop Ashlyn off at the apartment, and head home to get some much needed rest on her day off. Luckily, Ashlyn had packed light, only bringing a carry on with her as some of her stuff was still at the apartment she had shared with Ali over the past few years. 

The two chatted during their short trip back to the apartment which was filled mostly with conversation about the NWSL season and how teams were doing. The two spoke about the pride and their hopes for the inaugural season, but also spoke about the rookies, such as Rachel Daly who had started off her career with a bang. 

“I think she’ll be good, a couple more years and she could be one of the best in the league.” Ashlyn commented, having only played against the young forward a few weeks previously.

“Yeah, I have been watching her in prep for our game” replied Steph. 

“She’s good, I just hope she doesn’t head back to the UK, I know how hard it can be, being away from the ones you love”

After more chit chat about recent results, Steph finally pulled up outside the apartment block. Ashlyn grabbed her bag and jumped out the car shouting “thanks steph, I owe you one” as she headed to the door. 

Ashlyn had figured she would let herself in the building door, and then ring Ali from outside the apartment door. The last thing she wanted was to scare Ali, Ali think she was an intruder and the pair end up at the emergency room. Ashlyn placed her key in the lock and turned it before heading up the stairs to the third floor. After being with Ali for so long, Ashlyn had become accustomed to avoiding elevators. It had started, that she would only avoid them when with Ali, but now she avoided them when she was alone too. 

Ashlyn reached the apartment door, before taking a deep breath and pulling out her phone and finding Ali’s name. Ali finally picked up after a few rings, clearly groggy and slightly annoyed that she had been woken up from her beauty sleep. “Ashlyn do you know what time it is? Urgh” came the question from Ali. 

“Erm yes I do. It’s currently 2.47am, meaning that by the time you get to the door to let me in, it’ll be around 2:49am.” Ashlyn stated. 

“Yeah what are you doing calling me at this…. Wait what?” 

“Make that 2:50am when you finally get to the door to let me in” 

“Ashlyn Harris are you kidding me right now? If this is a joke, it is not a funny one.” Ali really wasn’t in the mood for games at this time in the morning. 

“Come to the door babe, getting bored out here.” Ali could almost hear Ashlyn smirking through the phone. 

Ali still not completely aware of what was going on, slid out of bed before wandering towards the door, still rubbing her eyes having been rudely awakened. For some reason, she was surprised when she opened the door and realised Ashlyn was there.

“Surprise?” smiled Ashlyn stepping inside the door to pull Ali closer to her. 

“Wait, how? When? What? Why?” questioned Ali nuzzling into her keepers neck.

“I missed you, wanted to surprise you.” Ashlyn answered placing a kiss to the defender’s forehead, before lifting Ali’s chin to place a small kiss on her lips. Ali took a step back from Ashlyn’s arms, opting instead to hold her hand and walk her into the living area of the apartment. Ashlyn knew this place all too well. Yes, Florida was home, where she had grown up, but she never felt more in place than being with Ali. Ali had been home for years. Ashlyn had always struggled with the concept of home, home had been wherever she had her house. But she hadn’t felt at home until she lived with Ali. The decision to move back to Florida, to move closer to her family had been a difficult one. She wanted to be able to surf, to appreciate the waves, the beaches. She wanted to be able to longboard, and to pick her nephew up whenever she wanted to, but she hadn’t expected the move to be this hard. Yes, Florida had always been home previously. But now, home was wherever the defender was. 

“You definitely surprised me. That’s for sure” smiled Ali, “but how did you even manage this?”

“Ill tell you in the morning, but right now, there is a bed with my name on it.”

The two headed to their bed, and they slept. Ashlyn had never been a good sleeper. Struggling with depression had mean that Ashlyn had never really developed a sleeping schedule. She could not sleep for five days, or sleep for two days straight, but when she was with Ali, she slept like a baby. Ashlyn loved to feel Ali’s warm body against her, listening to the soft snores that helped her to drift off to sleep.

The pair had money, fame, fans screaming their names, but none of that was important right now. Just being able to sleep next to the person they loved, was the best feeling in the world. 

It was around 10am when the pair arose from their sleep. Well, it was around 10am when Ali awoke to the smell of coffee brewing in the kitchen. 7 hours sleep for Ashlyn was more than enough, and Ali had already slept a little bit before Ashlyn had arrived and so also felt refreshed. 

Ali pulled the covers off, and headed down the hall to get her coffee. She didn’t even putting mascara on. Ashlyn was one of the only people who Ali allowed it see her without mascara. It had been a long running joke that even Kyle hadn’t seen her without mascara. 

“Hey beautiful” Ali said, hugging Ashlyn from behind, “you have some answers to my questions.”

Ashlyn poured two fresh coffees before placing them on the breakfast bar. “Your wish is my command, what do you want to know?”

“All of it, how did you get here? How did you plan it? How long are you here for?”

“Firstly, I am only here for until tomorrow morning, I fly back whilst you are at practice, so we have to make the most of today. But on to your other questions. I flew here after my game last night, Steph picked me up from airport and brought me here. I checked with her and Crystal to find out your days off, and booked a flight to see you.” Ashlyn explained, watching Ali sip her coffee. 

“Wait, so you mean the girl I supposedly dumped you for, picked you up from the airport to surprise your girlfriend?”

“Pretty much” laughed Ashlyn. “I can’t believe people think you two are together. I mean, for real do we not make it obvious enough?” 

“just keeping my options open” winked Ali in reply. “But in all seriousness, I hate that people are sending her messages asking about me and her. It’s bad enough that they message you and I about us, but now her, it’s ridiculous. I feel sorry for her and her girlfriend. She’s practically getting hate for just hanging out with me. I want to plaster a sign on my head saying “I am not dating Labbé”

“I get what you mean. I saw one the other day asking if and why she and her girl had broken up. That’s nobody else’s business, it’s called a private life for a reason” Ashlyn rolled her eyes. This was the one part of playing soccer that she hated, the constant speculation. If it wasn’t who would make the next roster, or who would make the 11, it was who is dating who, who is gay. Ashlyn hated it. She didn’t feel the need to come out and give a label to her sexuality, but she also hated how people claimed that made her ‘closeted’. The whole ‘Krashlyn’ drama had been going on for a few years now, and the pair had learned to ignore the majority of it, with the occasional comment from Kyle. But now innocent people were being dragged into it  
.   
“I feel sorry for Steph, I don’t think people realise how much she supports people. Like how many other people would go to the airport at 2am to pick up a teammates girlfriend. The rumours might stop for a few days if people know I am here, but we both know they’ll start back up again soon enough. People spotted me at the airport so they know I am here, and there’s a fair chance they’ll figure it out, but as soon as this dies down, people will hate on Steph again, and it’s not fair."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. They are always appreciated. Let me know if you did/didn't like this.


End file.
